


Тайные пристрастия доктора Графа

by Li_Liana



Series: Демон-полицейский [4]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самым первым хозяином Рекса связана одна очень запутанная мистическая история, и теперь разгребать ее приходится Алексу, а заодно и Бёку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайные пристрастия доктора Графа

Началось всё с того, что Алекс подвернул ногу и чуть не напоролся на торчащий из земли кусок ржавой арматуры – в последнее мгновение ему под ноги бросился Рекс и сбил немного в сторону. В итоге Алекс приземлился не лицом на острый штырь, а упал на самого Рекса. И хотя после этого пёс выглядел немного помятым, все остались живы и здоровы. Отдельно обидно было, что Алекс даже не гнался за подозреваемым, не бежал сломя голову и ни на кого не прыгал, а просто спокойно шёл по заброшенному заводу в поисках улик. Но, поскольку инцидент разрешился без особых последствий, о нём бы вскоре забыли, разве что Рексу в тот день перепало рекордное количество булочек с колбасой. Однако на следующий день случилась новая беда.  
Рекс был вместе с Бёком, и они как раз стояли у входа в участок, когда подъезжающая «ауди» Алекса резко потеряла управление и понеслась юзом. Рекс среагировал странно: не став уворачиваться, он бросился к мотающейся из стороны в сторону машине и запрыгнул на капот. От прыжка Рекса автомобиль слегка изменил траекторию – вместо того чтобы со всего разгону влететь в угол здания, он помял об него правое крыло и въехал в густые кусты, где благополучно и заглох. Снова обошлось без жертв и почти без пострадавших, только Алекс немного рассадил лоб и потом пару дней красовался с пластырем. Эксперты сказали, что с машиной было всё в порядке, и попытались свалить вину на водителя, но Алекс был трезв, вменяем и страшно зол. С тех пор в машине он больше не ездил в одиночку – Рекс этого решительно не допускал, полностью игнорируя мнение самого Алекса на этот счёт.  
Прочие несчастные случаи вскоре посыпались как из рога изобилия. Если у очередного преступника был пистолет, он обязательно стрелял в Алекса, причём всегда исключительно подло и внезапно. И каждый раз Рексу приходилось прыгать то на самого преступника, то на Алекса, сбивая его с ног и уводя с траектории выстрела.  
Вообще напрыгивание Рекса на Алекса стало печальной традицией: даже когда Алекс просто шёл по улице, никого не трогая и ничего не предпринимая, сверху срывалось всё, что только могло сорваться: рекламные вывески, дорожные знаки, подвесные цветочные горшки… А на стройку вообще лучше было не соваться, даже близко не подходить. Бёк вздыхал, но поделать ничего не мог: на все обнаруженные в «травмоопасных» местах трупы ему приходилось выезжать либо в гордом одиночестве, либо на пару с Кунцем. С переходом дорог тоже возникли существенные проблемы: то Алекс спотыкался на ровном месте и пытался свалиться под колеса едущим навстречу автомобилям, то именно на Алекса несся очередной лихач, вознамерившийся проскочить на красный свет. Причём, что характерно, если Рекс бежал рядом – ни лихачей поблизости не наблюдалось, ни собственные Алексовы ноги подлянок не подстраивали.  
Сам Алекс начал подозрительно часто спотыкаться и падать с лестниц. Мягкая собачья «подушка безопасности» одновременно и пресекала дальнейший полёт, и способствовала менее травматичному торможению, но всё равно в результате всех этих происшествий Алекс постоянно ходил весь в синяках, мелких порезах и ушибах. А Рекс словно подрядился в его личные ангелы-хранители. И хотя такого количества комплиментов, внимания и благодарности на долю Рекса давно не перепадало, странность и подозрительность происходящего просто зашкаливала. И если работа Рекса штатным Алексовым спасателем ещё поддавалась логическому объяснению, то факт, что само наличие Рекса рядом снижает вероятность несчастного случая в разы, полностью выходил за рамки здравого смысла.  
Сначала о происходящем знала только их команда, но постепенно об этом начал судачить весь комиссариат. И когда Бёк в очередной раз зашёл к доктору Графу за результатами вскрытия, тот, оторвавшись от очередного трупа, поприветствовал его ехидным:  
— Сколько сегодня на Брандтнера кирпичей уже упало?  
— И совершенно не смешно, – сразу набычился Бёк.  
— Ну почему же? Забавно наблюдать, как проклятие снова начинает срабатывать.  
— Какое проклятие?  
— Рекса. А ты что, не знал?  
Бёк ошарашенно уставился на доктора Графа. Конечно, докторское чувство юмора претерпело профессиональную деформацию и давно подкоптилось, но чтобы шутить так?! Тем более, ни о каком проклятии Рекса Бёк никогда не слышал – ни от Мозера, ни от Хёллерера.  
— О чём вы, доктор Граф?  
— А вы правда не знаете, герр Бёк? – спросил доктор удивленно и снова склонился над своим пациентом. На секунду Бёку показалось, что он разглядел в разрезе розоватый остров рёбер. – Я думал, Мозер вам говорил. «Проклятие Рекса»: как только его хозяин влюбится, то тут же погибает.  
— А Рихард в кого-то влюбился? – ещё больше удивился Бёк, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.  
— Разве вы не заметили, как он среагировал на того приглашённого психолога? Да она его с первого взгляда задела за живое.  
— Допустим, – Бёк неуверенно согласился. Патрисию он помнил смутно, и воспоминания эти были связаны с тем роковым делом, так что он старался не ворошить без надобности этот участок памяти. – Но откуда вообще пошла эта глупость про проклятие? Да и один Рихард– не показатель.  
— Как это один? А предыдущие хозяева? А Михаэль? А Бенни?  
О Михаэле Бёк мельком ещё слышал. Вернее, имени он не помнил, но знал, что Рекс достался Мозеру от погибшего коллеги из группы быстрого реагирования. А вот о каком-то Бенни даже понятия не имел.  
— И вы хотите сказать, что все они тоже влюблялись именно перед смертью?  
— Да, – просто кивнул доктор, как будто это само собой разумелось, взял в руки скальпель, и бережно взрезал кожу на бледном прессе. Плоть бескровно расходилась под его нажимом. Бёк, который присутствовал на вскрытии далеко не в первый раз, решил, что его сейчас стошнит. – Михаэль вообще жениться собирался. А Бенни – первый хозяин Рекса, подросток – в своё время чуть с крыши не спрыгнул. Но потом Михаэль забрал у него Рекса, а вместе с ним и проклятие.  
— А вы откуда всё это знаете? – Бёк очень подозрительно уставился на Графа, с трудом отводя взгляд от аккуратных, точных движений скальпеля. Граф спокойно ответил на взгляд, отложил скальпель в сторону и пальцами развел края плоти в разные стороны.  
— Мозер рассказал, – невозмутимо ответил он.  
Вопрос «а почему не сказал мне?» Бёк благополучно проглотил, вместо этого поинтересовавшись:  
— А он-то как узнал? Насколько я помню по его рассказам, предыдущего хозяина Рекса он видел мельком во время захвата опасного преступника. Там бы поговорить они точно не успели.  
— Конечно, – кивнул доктор. У сегодняшнего трупа на его столе была здоровенная дыра в животе – Бёк мог отчетливо видеть сизый кишечник, и ему не показалось, черт возьми! – Но прежде чем забрать Рекса, Мозер несколько раз ходил к Рексу в вольер и общался там с коллегами погибшего. Вот они и рассказали. История, в общем-то, забавная. Первый хозяин Рекса в детстве якобы заключил контракт с дьяволом, по условиям которого Рекс становится бессмертным, а взамен его хозяин, как только влюбится, погибает и попадает в ад. Потом пацан подрос, влюбился, запаниковал и попытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Тогда-то он и столкнулся с Михаэлем, всё это ему выложил, и тогда Михаэль забрал собаку, чтобы подросток не истерил. Но забавно вышло: «проклятие» на самом деле работает!  
— Вы находите это забавным, доктор Граф?  
— Конечно, – Граф фыркнул в усы. – Я медик и не верю в сверхъестественные силы. Но как цепь совпадений эта история весьма занимательна.  
— И вы полагаете, Алекс в кого-то влюбился? – вообще-то этот вопрос крутился у Бёка на языке с самого начала, но он решил отложить его до выяснения более важных фактов.  
— Надо думать, да, – чуть лукаво усмехнулся доктор, снова обратил свое внимание на труп и глянул на него с преувеличенным интересом. Бёку было не до шуток.  
— Но ведь первый хозяин – мальчик – не погиб?  
— Нет. Но ведь Рекса у него забрали.  
Бёк ненадолго задумался, а потом уточнил:  
— То есть, вы хотите сказать, если Алекс кому-то отдаст Рекса, то эта полоса несчастных случаев прекратится?  
— Если это сработает, всё будет ещё забавнее, – хмыкнул Граф. – Прямо-таки настоящая мистика. Которой, как нам всем известно, не существует.  
— И всё-таки я не вижу в происходящем ни малейшего повода для веселья, – уже уходя, себе под нос проворчал Бёк.  
Распотрошенный труп на прозекторском столе явно был дурным предзнаменованием.  
Когда дверь за Бёком закрылась, доктор расплылся в хищной улыбке.  
— О, мой юный друг, вы даже не представляете, сколько этих поводов тут есть и ещё будет...

А вечером этого же дня Алекс попал в реанимацию. Он всего-то пошёл лечить разболевшийся зуб, но в клинике ошиблись с обезболивающим, и у Алекса случился тяжелейший анафилактический шок, чего с ним не бывало ни разу за всю его сознательную жизнь. Бёк решил, что надо срочно что-то предпринять. Первым делом он поехал в городской полицейский вольер в надежде разузнать там что-то о Михаэле, но его ожидало разочарование: за прошедшие годы успело смениться много сотрудников, и всё, что он сумел выяснить – день, когда Рекс был впервые помещён в вольер. Но уже одно это удивляло. Бёк почему-то думал, что к Мозеру Рекс попал совсем юным, а оказалось, до того он ещё пять лет прослужил вместе с Михаэлем, да и в самом начале карьеры был зарегистрирован как уже взрослый и сложившийся пес. Получается, что Рекс работает в полиции тринадцать лет, а самому ему уже пятнадцать-шестнадцать? Но на дряхлого песика-старичка их Рекс ничуть не походил. Также от одного из сотрудников вольера Бёк узнал, что поначалу Рекс жил у Михаэля примерно пару месяцев, а потом соседи не выдержали, и его пришлось перевести в вольер.  
Забрав Рекса из приёмного покоя больницы, Бёк ему решительно сообщил:  
— Ну всё, Рекс, теперь я твой хозяин вместе со всеми твоими проклятиями и прочим «наследством». Понял? Отставить Алекса в покое! То есть, тьфу... Оставить его в покое и отставить полосу невезения!  
Бёк не на шутку волновался, что при нынешнем «везении» с Алексом что-то случится в реанимации. Пусть уж лучше пока шишки на самого Бёка валятся.  
Рекс утвердительно помахал хвостом. А через полчаса на Бёка упал первый кирпич – как раз, когда он подходил к зданию архива. Но Бёк решил пока не считать это достаточным доказательством переданного по уговору проклятия. Всё-таки здание архива было старым, могло и естественным путем начать обрушаться. Тем более, уж Бёк-то совершенно точно ни в кого не был влюблён.  
В архиве Бёк поднял все дела о попытках самоубийства подростков за интересующий его промежуток времени. К счастью, их оказалось не так уж и много, но при этом ни в одном из дел не упоминалась фамилия Михаэля. Что, в общем-то, было логично. Как уже успел узнать Бёк, тогда Михаэль на месте происшествия оказался случайно, и под протоколом наверняка стояла подпись одного из приехавших по вызову полицейских, а не нечаянного спасателя.  
Дождавшись утра, прозвонив больницу и убедившись, что с Алексом всё в порядке и он быстро идёт на поправку, Бёк приступил к объезду выясненных за ночь нынешних адресов мальчиков, которые пытались свести счёты с жизнью тринадцать лет назад. Некоторые из них уже успели покинуть Вену, но большинство всё ещё жили в столице. Бёк надеялся, что ему повезёт.  
— Бенни Нахманн? – спросил он у молодого человека, открывшего ему двери по четвёртому адресу.  
Тот утвердительно кивнул, а Рекс неожиданно очень разволновался и даже попытался непрошеным гостем вломиться в квартиру.  
— Рекс, тише-тише, – придержал его Бёк за ошейник.  
— Рекс? – удивился парень. – Надо же, какое совпадение. Так звали собаку, которая была у меня в детстве. Тоже немецкая овчарка, кстати.  
Мысленно Бёк сделал охотничью стойку не хуже Рекса.  
— У вас была собака? И звали её Рекс? – переспросил он и кивнул в сторону рвущегося вперёд Рекса. – А это точно не он?  
— Да вы что! – рассмеялся парень. – Моему Рексу уже почти четверть века было бы. Собаки так долго не живут. И уж точно в таком пожилом возрасте так бодро не скачут. Хотя… откуда он у вас? Может, это сын или внук моего Рекса?  
— Это полицейская собака. Свою службу в полиции он начал с Михаэлем Шульцем, сотрудником отдела быстрого реагирования.  
Парень сосредоточено наморщил лоб.  
— Да, кажется, того полицейского, который забрал у меня Рекса, звали Михаэлем… Ух ты! Так это и правда щенок моего Рекса?! – наконец-то распахнув дверь, восторженно заключил он и наклонился потрепать Рекса за ушами. – Как же ты похож! Весь в папу! Или в дедушку?  
Бёк тактично промолчал, а потом словно невзначай поинтересовался:  
— Я читал в вашем деле, что вы утверждали, будто заключили сделку с дьяволом на бессмертие Рекса?  
Парень тут же смутился.  
— Глупости. Я же тогда был совсем ещё ребенком. Вот и заморочил мне голову какой-то придурок. А кто вы, собственно, такой? – наконец спохватился он.  
Бёк представился и сухо добавил:  
— Вы не единственный пострадавший, но не всем так повезло.  
— Что? Тот тип до сих пор представляется посланником ада и морочит людям головы? И его всё ещё не поймали? Ведь уже почти два десятилетия прошло.  
Бёк развёл руками:  
— Очень сложно доказать, а тем более расследовать дела, связанные с доведением до суицида. Да и со свидетелями у нас негусто. Вы можете описать того человека и обстоятельства, при которых вы с ним встретились?  
— Да уж, действительно, тяжко у вас со свидетелями, раз вы подняли настолько старое дело, – хмыкнул Бенни.  
— Большинство из них уже трупы, – ещё холоднее заметил Бёк, благоразумно умолчав, что кое-кто может стать трупом очень скоро.  
— Ох ты ж! – искренне расстроился парень. – Вот что сила самовнушения делает! Хотя и я сам, перед тем как на ту крышу полез, до того себя довёл, не поверите: всё из рук валилось, на ровном месте падал, с лестниц скатывался, один раз даже в оборвавшемся лифте застрял…  
Бёк рассеянно кивнул. Он и сам толком не понимал, зачем затеял это расследование. Во всякую чертовщину он верил не больше доктора Графа, но работа давно приучила его не игнорировать факты, какими бы невероятными они ни казались. Надо всегда уверенно идти по следу, и рациональное объяснение рано или поздно найдется.  
— Описать того мужика я вряд ли смогу. Столько лет прошло, да он и постарел уже наверняка. Он запомнился мне просто огромным. Ну, с роста восьмилетнего мальчика и двухметровый мужик покажется великаном, – хмыкнул Бенни и продолжил. – Он был достаточно упитанным. Не толстяк, но очень массивный. А ещё у него были очки и усы, которые меня в детстве напугали больше всего.  
— А где и как вы встретились?  
— Ночью, на безлюдном перекрёстке. Он появился буквально из ниоткуда.  
— Что, вот просто так взял и появился? – уточнил Бёк. – А что вы делали ночью на улице? Вы же были совсем ещё ребенком.  
— Я пытался сбежать из дому, – ещё больше смутился парень. – Добежал до перекрестка, а потом встал столбом и заорал, мол, что угодно отдам за бессмертие Рекса. Этот тип и выскочил как чертик из коробочки. Ой, простите, неудачное сравнение...  
Бёк прояснил ещё некоторые детали и распрощался с парнем даже в более озадаченном состоянии, чем был до этой встречи. А ещё через два дня Алекса выписали из больницы. Он весь день подозрительно косился на преследуемого несчастными случаями Бёка, а когда вечером того чуть не убило деревом, упавшим от совсем небольшого порыва ветра, Алекс прижал друга к стенке и вытряс всю правду о проведённом расследовании.  
В нечистую силу Алекс верил не больше Бёка, но навык не игнорировать факты, даже те, что не укладывались в привычную картину мира, был у него развит ничуть не хуже. Тем более, проверить один из наиболее сомнительных моментов было проще простого.  
Для полной аутентичности нечистую силу решили вызывать в полночь. Выбрав перекресток побезлюднее, Алекс с Бёком остановились ровно посередине и вразнобой начали предлагать представителям дьявола выходить и сдаваться добровольно. Самого Рекса предусмотрительно заперли дома у Алекса. После четверти часа приглашений, в течение которых нечистой силе было высказано немало неприличных предложений, задняя дверца автомобиля неожиданно открылась, и к напарникам подсел… доктор Граф.  
— Ну и зачем так орать, дорогие коллеги? – ворчливо поинтересовался он.  
— Д-д-доктор?!  
— Кристиан, поднимите челюсть, муха залетит, а то и что покрупнее, – ухмыльнулся доктор.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? И как тут оказались? – очень подозрительно поинтересовался Алекс.  
— Вы же сами меня звали. Очень настойчиво, кстати говоря. Как тут не прийти?  
— Ещё скажите, что вы тот самый посланник дьявола, который заключил с Бенни контракт на Рекса, – немного нервно хмыкнул Бёк.  
— Да, – совершенно спокойно и без тени улыбки подтвердил доктор.  
— Вы издеваетесь?! – взвился Алекс. Его, рационала до мозга костей, эта затея напрягала с самого начала, и с упёршимся в свои доводы Бёком он спорить тогда не решился, но сейчас терпение было на исходе.  
— Ничуть. Даже в мыслях не было, – заверил его доктор. – Но вообще-то господа, не находите, что несколько неразумно вызывать нечистую силу, ни капли в неё не веря?  
— Да вы сами в неё не верите! Вы же мне сказали... – Бёк осёкся на полуслове.  
— Я думаю, мне позволительно самому в себя не верить, правда? – доктор лукаво улыбнулся. – Но если я буду пытаться убедить вас в собственном существовании, мы просидим здесь до рассвета и с места не сдвинемся. А у меня, знаете ли, на утро назначено два вскрытия. Так что давайте вы сэкономите своё и моё время и просто меня пристрелите. Желательно в лицо, чтобы костюм не испортить.  
— Что? – Алекс уставился на доктора как на ненормального, хотя и в своей нормальности он уже тоже начал сомневаться.  
— По опыту скажу, оживающий на ваших глазах труп – лучшее доказательство его нечеловеческой природы. Особенно для полицейских, – доверительно сообщил доктор.  
Алекс и Бёк одинаково ошалело уставились на того, кого ещё четверть часа назад считали своим коллегой и, более того, наиболее трезвомыслящим человеком в своем окружении. К оружию не потянулся ни один из них.  
— Да, тяжёлый случай, – вздохнул доктор. – Мне что, самому застрелиться, чтобы вы в меня поверили? А вот Михаэля не пришлось дважды упрашивать – сразу видно человека действия. Эх вы, комиссары...  
— Герр Граф, вы что, пьяны? – Алекс не верил ни единому слову доктора и совершенно не ожидал, что тот с неожиданной для его комплекции прытью потянется к кобуре полуобернувшегося к нему Бёка.  
Короткая схватка за право обладания пистолетом завершилась предсказуемо – выстрелом. В первое мгновение все замерли, а потом Алекс с Бёком увидели быстро расползающееся по животу доктора кровавое пятно.  
— Просил же, как приличных людей, стреляйте в голову, – недовольно пробурчал доктор, пытаясь извернуться и заглянуть себе за спину. – Вот досада, навылет. Печень пробили, ещё и аорту задели, – с непонятной обидой пожаловался он. – И пальто, и пиджак можно выкидывать. Совесть у вас есть?  
— К-к-как вы с-с-себя чувствуете? – заикаясь, осведомился Бёк, лихорадочно соображая, то ли у доктора так нетипично проявляется шоковое состояние, то он в самом деле... Додумать мысль Бёк пока не решился.  
— Крайне раздражённым демоном, – огрызнулся доктор, – которому прострелили живот и испортили любимый костюм. Поэтому хватит миндальничать. Условия контракта на Рекса вы знаете. Кристиан, если вы подтверждаете переход к вам Рекса, то в ближайшее время вам предстоит умереть и попасть в ад. Если нет – эта же участь ждёт Алекса. Выбирайте, да побыстрее!  
— Но почему так быстро? И сразу в ад? Вы же говорили, что расплата наступает, только когда хозяин Рекса в кого-то влюбляется. А я ни в кого не влюблён! – возмутился Бёк.  
— Я тоже! – поддержал его всё ещё несколько пришибленный произошедшим Алекс. Смена мировоззрения далась ему гораздо тяжелее, чем Бёку, а кроме того, он втайне надеялся, что простреленный доктор всё-таки начнёт проявлять признаки умирания, и не придётся пересматривать свои взгляды на возможность невозможного. Но доктор, как назло, чувствовал себя вполне прекрасно и помирать совершенно не собирался.  
Более того, лишь рассмеялся в ответ на возражения.  
— Должен вас разочаровать. Если заключительная часть контакта вступила в действие, значит, влюбленность в наличии, причём взаимная.  
— Что за глупость?! – возмутился Алекс. – Уж я-то знаю, влюблён я или нет.  
— Вот именно! – поддержал Бёк. – Это какая-то ошибка. Или вы специально так подстроили?  
— Увы-увы, – покачал головой доктор. – Контракт – это независимая, абсолютно автономная псевдоэнергетическая субстанция, неподвластная не только мне, но и хозяину преисподней. На контракт невозможно повлиять, и он никогда не ошибается.  
— Но как я могу быть в кого-то влюблён, если у меня и девушки никакой уже полгода не было! – не отступал Бёк.  
Алекс тихо хмыкнул, но не спешил раскрывать секреты собственной личной жизни.  
— А кто вам сказал, что влюбиться можно только в девушку? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался доктор.  
— Что-о-о?! – хором взвились Бёк с Алексом.  
— Вообще-то готовность рискнуть отправиться в ад вместо кого-то другого уже говорит о многом, – невинно намекнул доктор.  
Алекс с Бёком ошалело уставились друг на друга, а потом разом кинулись возражать:  
— Это глупость!  
— Невозможно!  
— Да это вообще бред! Это настоящая мужская дружба, чтоб вы понимали!  
— Контракт никогда не ошибается, – ехидно напомнил доктор.  
— Да идите вы со своим контрактом... – мрачно бросил Алекс.  
— И пойду, – согласился доктор. – Только вы определитесь, на ком из вас он числится и кого мне потом в ад забирать.  
Напарники переглянулись.  
— А нельзя как-то... – Бёк сделал неуверенное движение рукой, – обойти этот контракт?  
— А если и можно, с чего бы мне вам помогать?  
— Но вы же зачем-то сидите тут, тратите на нас своё драгоценное время. Не от доброты же душевной, – заметил Алекс.  
Доктор ненадолго задумался, потом кивнул.  
— Вообще-то ваш случай меня заинтересовал именно его нетипичностью. И, Алекс, вы правы. Я даже готов пойти вам навстречу и отпустить, то есть освободить от контракта обоих, если вы мне наглядно продемонстрируете вашу любовь. В её плотском варианте, так сказать.  
Бёк чуть не подавился воздухом от такого предложения, но Алекс не дал сбить себя с мысли непристойностью высказанного предложения. Ради возможности избавиться от всей этой чепухи насовсем он был готов даже на крайние меры.  
— А зачем вам это? Если я всё правильно помню, ваша обязанность – собирать души в ад, и ничего сверх того? С чего вдруг такая щедрость?  
Граф пожал плечами.  
— Во-первых, ценность ваших душ не так уж и высока. Вот если бы вы были монахами, просидевшими всю жизнь в горном ските – другое дело. А вы и без контракта достаточно грешили, можете и своим ходом до ада добраться. Во-вторых, подобные контракты для адвокатов чистилища – как красная тряпка для стада быков. Того же Михаэля они ухитрились у нас выцарапать, а процесс по Мозеру всё ещё идет. Так что не факт, что этот контракт вас гарантировано в ад упечёт, хотя наши прокуроры и очень постараются, – доктор недобро усмехнулся. – Ну, а в-третьих и в-главных, именно в этом случае человеческие души – лишь приятный бонус, от которого можно и отказаться ради хорошего развлечения, а главная добыча здесь – Рекс.  
— А что будет с ним? – тут же насторожился Бёк.  
— Это вас не касается, – отрезал Граф. – Судьба собаки в торге не участвует. Речь идет лишь о ваших жизнях и душах.  
— И что будет, если мы согласимся?  
— Вы мне предъявляете убедительные доказательства вашей любви, после чего убираетесь ко всем чертям из Вены – чтобы до утра вас здесь не было, никогда не возвращаетесь и не пытаетесь никого найти из вашей прошлой жизни. И при этом не забываете меня благодарить за несказанную доброту.  
— То есть вы хотите, чтобы мы с Бёком прямо сейчас перед вашими глазами занялись сексом? – дотошно уточнил Алекс.  
— Прямолинейно, но в точку.  
— Вы вуайерист, герр Граф?  
— А вам-то какое дело? Не хотите – я тут никого силой не держу, можете идти на все четыре стороны. Только не забудьте приглашение на похороны прислать. А уж в аду я вам потом организую... развлечения.  
— Мы согласны, – резко ответил Алекс.  
— Алекс, ты что? – аж подскочил на сидении Бёк. – А если он врёт? Или вообще нас разыгрывает?  
— У тебя в пистолете холостые были?  
— Нет, а что?  
Алекс лишь выразительно кивнул на доктора. Бёк и сам всё понял. Но... нельзя же так внезапно. Тем более и этот... то ли доктор, то ли демон на заднем сиденье сидит. Но пока Бёк паниковал и сомневался, Алекс решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. В самом буквальном смысле.  
Бёк никогда не мог подумать, что в тесном пространстве машины водитель может так ловко, а главное, быстро выбраться со своего сидения и пересесть на колени к пассажиру. И сквозь ткань брюк Бёк ощутил... несколько возбужденное состояние Алекса. Это нервное, тут же решил он. Обстановка и правда была крайне нервная и неоднозначная, а Бёку и самому не раз случалось возбуждаться в стрессовых ситуациях.

Руки Алекса решительно выдернули рубашку Бёка из-под пояса и забрались под неё. Бёк беспомощно трепыхнулся, но вырваться из хватки Алекса оказалось не так уж и легко. А потом Алекс его поцеловал. И это разом выбило из головы Бёка все посторонние мысли. Вернее, вообще все, до единой.  
Дальнейшее он воспринимал как в бреду или в глубоком укуре – как-то ещё в старших классах он попробовал принесенный одним из одноклассников ядрёный косячок, сейчас ощущения были очень похожими.

Когда они удосужились посмотреть на заднее сиденье, доктора в машине уже не было.  
Он, насвистывая, шёл по набережной просыпающегося города, и настроение у него было превосходное.  
— Ишь что придумали, вуайерист, – хмыкнул он себе под нос. – Да вы просто не представляете, как забавно ломать человеческие стереотипы. Сами ведь виноваты – не влюбились бы друг в друга, не пришлось бы доказывать собственную любовь.  
Доктор Граф в равной степени обожал и выигрывать, и проигрывать пари, заключённые с самим собой. Пожалуй, проигрывать всё-таки больше. Люди не так часто его удивляли, и тем ценнее было это редкое чувство.  
— Хотя, с другой стороны, даже красиво получилось – «любовь, спасающая от ада», – доктор остановился, мысленно залюбовавшись пришедшей ему на ум формулировкой. – Так и напишу в отчёте, – решил он.


End file.
